For But A Drop Of Myrhh
by Harlequin Kitsune
Summary: The small hamlet of Pont'Ta, nestled on the northern edge of the Tipa Peninsula, sees off its caravan with two new heroes. But in a rapidly changing time, these fledgling adventurers will discover more about themselves than their older companions ever did


Kit hummed to himself as he swept his thick brown hair out of his tanned face, tying it back with a red bandana. His entire body trembled with excitement - he had looked forward to this day for many years.

The caravan was leaving, with its new set of heroes.

He gave a quick glance to his water basin, smoothing out his hair again, and grinned. He was determined to come back as the best adventurer the town had ever had. The feat would not be difficult to accomplish - Pont'Ta, his home, was small. It was little more than a small hamlet on the Tipa Peninsula, almost hidden by the surrounding forest. Few ever came by, as they were perilously close to the miasma stream that bordered the peninsula. They traveled from time to time to Port Tipa to peddle what little extra they had, but kept to themselves when they could. Even their caravan, rarely traveling with more than three adventurers, was often overlooked by the larger groups.

This suited them just fine, though. Most of the villagers were self-sufficient, each family grew one crop, raised one type of livestock, and made what they could in their spare time. A close-knit community, the people of Pont'Ta rarely gave thoughts to outsiders, though they graciously welcomed any travelers that needed rest or supplies. They were small, but hardy. The town played home to only Clavats and Selkies, and only those whose families had lived in the area for generations. Yukes and Lilties passed through, but none had ever stayed.

"Oi, Kit, get yer butt out 'ere! The elders want us to get goin'!"

Tongue already sticking out as he turned, Kit turned to face another reflection. The girl standing at this door, arms crossed and cheeks puffed out, was his copy. Her brown hair flowed longer, tied back in the middle and accented with feathers, but this was the only difference between the siblings. Physically, in any case.

"I'm going, Adrian!" Kit shot back, crossing his arms defiantly. "Isn't like you're there already!"

"'Cause I'm bein' nice and waitin' for yeh!"

"Being a brat's more like it," he replied sourly.

A stormy look crossed Adrian's face, eyes narrowing and lips pinching together tightly. "Wanna say that again, closer?"

"Sure." Kit marched right up to his sister and opened his mouth to repeat himself.

And narrowly dodged the swift punch flying to his face.

"I was only doing what you said!" Kit protested as he nearly tripped, steadying himself against the nearby wall.

"Only bein' a brat's more like it." With a triumphant grin, Adrian turned and darted from the room, leaving Kit to stick his tongue out once again in retort.

Only a typical morning.

* * *

Withholding a long sigh, Sephia leaned against a rickety fence and cast a casual glance to the crowd gathering at the village square below. The Clavat heard snippets of conversation brought up to her by the breeze, and knew at once that her children were up to no good again. Always fighting, always making a scene. She pushed back her black hair and looked up to the sky. She often wondered how often her twins changed personality. They could work together perfectly, knowing instinctively what the other knew and getting jobs done in half the time. They could get along wonderfully, be the best of friends. And two minutes later, they would be at each other's throats over the pettiest of insults. As fickle as fire and as changing as water, Sephia always mused. She often wondered how much more peacefully she could live with them more occupied, how her and her husband Ulrich might find more time for themselves with the children elsewhere.

But she longed to keep them from departing that day.

Though it was decided at their birth that they should be the first new caravanners of the generation, Sephia had dreaded the day of departure that fell after the twins' sixteenth birthday. Why should they have so great a responsibility at so young an age? She knew the crystal caravan needed new blood, that the generation before them needed rest. But she could not so easily let go of them, even in the face of such logic. She wrung her hands together at the thought of saying goodbye.

"Momma!"

Sephia turned at the sound of her daughter's voice, smiling as she looked over the young woman. Growing with a child, one never noticed the profound changes. Adrian would be leaving her for a long journey - how would she grow in that time? How changed would she seem at the end of it all? Questions continued to overwhelm Sephia's thoughts even as she struggled to appear composed and calm.

"Did'ja finally git yer brother outta bed?" Sephia asked as she leaned against the wooden fence.

"Yea. Was up already, but takin' 'is time gettin' pretty."

Sephia chuckled. How strange her children were! Adrian, the young lady, had a rough voice and could never sit still for any tasks. She was better suited to the fields, her skin sun-kissed and hands calloused from hard work. She was still homely, though far from beautiful, never giving a thought to her looks. Kit worried about that, though. He liked quieter activities, and they had so often exchanged chores as young children that their parents finally decided to forgo traditional gender roles and let each do as they pleased. Kit kept himself groomed and clean, disliking dirt and disorder. All of the girls swooned over him, and he enjoyed the attention. She shook her head and just offered Tsune a shrug.

"Ye know yer brother."

"Girly pritty boy, 'e is," Adrian complained, shoving her hands into her deep pockets. The wool of the rough, cream-colored traveller's outfit itched her skin, but she paid no heed to the discomfort, enjoying the clothing too much. She could fit a good deal of things in the pockets of her oversized pants, and the shirt fit comfortably about her torso, allowing her easy movement. She had contemplated cutting her hair short for the adventure, but she was too attached to her ponytail to do so until a specific need arose.

"Yer gonna hafta git along better'n that on tha journey, ye'know."

"I know, I know," she drawled, though she smiled in spite of herself. They could be civil, she knew, and she hoped that they would have less fights out on the open road. The monsters caused by the miasma needed beatings, not each other. No one ever told her to be completely nice to her brother, though, she realized with an inner grin. She looked forward to the adventure as much as her brother did - they often inadvertantly shared the same penchant for such things.

"Hey, hey! I'm here!"

"'Bout time," Adrian said roughly as she turned to face her brother. "Though I almost 'oped we would leave without yeh."

"I bet you couldn't stand three days without wanting my company!"

"Three years, more like!"

"Kit, Adrian, hush! None of this fighting, ye'hear? I get back word that ye two cause any rukus on tha road, and ye'll be wanting the monsters over me when I'm through wit' ye. Understand?"

Few things could keep the twins from fighting when they got started. Their mother was at the top of that list. Silence fell over the two instantly, and they lowered their heads and mumbled apologies.

"Good. Now, it's juss 'bout time fer ye to leave. This is serious, ye'hear? Yer gonna be gone fer some time, and me and yer father are gonna worry 'bout ye every second. Ye got a lot of responsibility on yer shoulders, and ye need to carry it well." A smile spread across Sephia's round face as she crossed her arms and looked at her two children. Almost as tall as her and going out to face such danger – how much longer could she call them children? "Ye juss remember to come back home safe, and bring back that there myrrh. Ye'hear?"

"Yeah, momma. We 'eard over and over again, yeh know," Adrian said with a sly grin. "We promise."

"Yeah!" Kit pumped his fist in the air, laughing. "We'll come back, and we'll be the best caravanners ever, and you'll get to be so proud! Just you wait and see!"

Sephia let out an amused sigh at the twins' confidence. She unfolded her arms and suddenly rushed forward, each arm drawing one of her precious children close. She hugged them close, struggling to keep tears from filling her eyes. As she held them to her, they both let go of the mature façade they had been playing at and wrapped their arms around her tightly, as afraid to leave as she was afraid to let them go.

Looking down at the two, she made herself imprint the image in her mind. It would soon be the only thing she would have left to remember them, until they returned.

Hardy Adrian, twigs and leaves and feathers already tangled in her hair, rough hands squeezing her mother's dress tightly. Her thick fingers were clumsy at delicate tasks, always knotting needlework and crushing garnishes; but they gave her such a strong grip, kept everything she wanted within her grasp. Her rough speech, tanned skin, tangled hair – it all made her Adrian, the toughest girl one could know. But even for her strong nature, gentle tears fell onto her mother as she realized, perhaps for the first time, that she might never see home again.

And Kit; sweet, sweet Kit. His hair neatly pulled back, his lightly tanned skin scrubbed clean, his thin-fingered hands clinging to his mother. He was so careful, so precise, he always knew what he wanted and how to get it, always knew how best to handle a delicate situation. He had a love for music, a love for books, and a love for art. Always singing, always reading, always sketching, he was the little muse of the village. Why did one so kind and gentle have to leave – and why did he have to fool himself into believing he would enjoy it? His soft voice, so different from his family's, broke as he tried to say something, only the word "momma" creaking out as he forced back his tears, realizing for the hundredth time that he may never return.

All three knew they could not remain in the embrace for long. Almost as soon as she had initiated it, Sephia broke away, pulling backwards and forcing a smile. Eyes still dry, as they would remain until the caravan had left the village, her shining face gave some comfort to the children.

"It's almost time, yeah? Let's get yeh to tha square."

Nodding, the twins absently took the other's hand, and followed their mother down the hill to the small crystal and gathered populace. They looked about nervously as the realized they would soon be _leaving_. Time had past for idle dreams and confident predictions – they would have to live up to those fantasies now. They knew every person gathered was watching them, a hush falling over he crowd as they looked to their newest heroes – children they had watched grow up. It was at the same time comforting and unnerving. They always knew their caravanners, always saw them grow up, but each new hero brought new uncertainty.

They could not let this show, however. They smiled warmly at the pair, wished them luck and pressed good luck charms and small supplies into their hands. The caravan had always come home every year, and even with new heroes, that would not change. They just had to believe.

"Kit, Adrian, please come up to the crystal," said a quiet, cracking voice.

The twins pulled away from the crowd and hurried up to the faintly glowing crystal, leaning forward in clumsy bows as they came up before Pont'Ta's Clavat elder, Kaya. The old woman smiled warmly down at them, the crisp lines that creased her face sharpening with the expression. Beside her stood the two other caravanners, an older Clavat woman and a young Selkie man, as well as a newly retired Selkie adventurer. Standing behind them was the twins' father.

"Deliah, Kai Ros, please take a hand of Kit and Adrian," Kaya instructed evenly, stepping back to stand beside the father. The Clavat took Kit's hand, the Selkie taking Adrian's, and led them up the short dais in front of the crystal. A quiet fell over the crowd as they prepared for the short ceremony that would initiate the children as adventurers.

Kaya walked in front of the dais, smiling up at the four gathered for a moment, then turning to face the crowd. She cleared her parched throat and raised her hands to speak.

"Our caravan is set to leave once more, to venture out to gather myrrh for our crystal, to protect our village," she said in as loud a voice as she could muster, nodding at the murmurs of agreement. "For the past ten years, we have watched the same three heroes set forth, leave us to battle creatures beyond our imagining to sustain our life here. This year sees one of those three to remain here, safely within our village. Sin Nis of the River shall remain here when the caravan sets forth, her long tenure as a caravanner coming to its end. Sin Nis, please step forward."

An older Selkie woman stepped proudly from the crowd. She grinned up at Kaya, then turned to grin at the villagers, smile imperfect from missing teeth. Gray had started to creep through her wild red hair, wrinkles marred her once perfect gypsy skin, and scars crossed her face and body. She stood straight and tall though, strutting her age and experience as she had once shown off her youth and beauty. She gave a long, flourished bow at the polite applause that rippled through the crowd.

"Was an honor to serve," Sin Nis declared dramatically in a melodic voice, giving another deep bow. "And I know we still be in good hands."

Kaya nodded in concurrence, and raised her hands to take the attention of the crowd back. "Where we are short one experienced adventurer, we have been blessed with two strong youths to carry on her legacy. Like all of you, I have watched Kit and Adrian grow and mature. We know these two, like we know Deliah, like we know Kai Ros, and like we know Sin Nis. We will always been in good hands, because we will always be in our own hands. We all travel in spirit, even if only four ride out." She paused while another wave of quiet applause spread through the audience, and nodded her conclusion of formal speech. Only one last formality, everyone knew, and the caravanners would have to leave.

Sephia almost wished Kaya would just keep on talking.

"The day grows long, and we must see off our brave heroes," Kaya said after a long pause, giving a reassuring nod to Sephia. "Who gives these children to the village, so that we may continue to live in peace?"

"I, Ulrich of the Fields, do." The twins' father, silent and stone-still throughout the ceremony, finally stepped forward. He had to concentrate hard on the cold words to keep from shaking and letting loose his tears.

"Ulrich, you do understand that these two will then be considered adults, and will not be relieved from caravan duties for one score of years."

"I understand."

"Do you, Kit and Adrian of the Fields, understand this as well?"

As rehearsed time and again in the weeks leading up to this moment, the twins replied in perfect unity, "We do."

"Does their mother, Sephia of the Fields, consent to this?"

Pressing her hands together and steadied her voice. "I consent."

"And do we, as a village, understand and consent to this?"

In one voice, even though the last such ceremony had taken place ten years prior, the village replied. "We do."

"Then let us at one let the gods hear our prayers, for the safe return of our caravan and its keepers," Kaya said in her clearest voice, raising her gaze skywards. "I call for a moment of silence for us to extend our best wishes to the sky, to follow our heroes wherever they may go."

Yet another, deeper hush descended upon the crowd, and everyone looked to the clouded sky. The crystal reflected the specks of white far within its pulsating blue surface, its glow lightly touching the twins, Deliah, and Kai Ros. Kit and Adrian looked anxiously to the blue expanse overhead, wondering how long it would be before they stared up at it within their village once more. Would the same sky really follow them their entire journey? They had never, until that moment, realized just how large they could imagine the world, how far they could go for the sake of this journey, the sake of their village. And they would soon learn it to be much larger.

A hum of low, scattered voices signaled the end of their shared silence. Kaya lifted her hands once more, and turned to face the band of four.

"It is time, then, to see them off, before the day grows too late and we grow too weak of heart to see them leave. To the gates, then, and let us bid them our last farewell until they should return safely home!"

Shouts sounded out, those of luck and love, wishes and well-being, as the seasoned caravanners led the twins down the dais. The adventurers, as per tradition, would lead the procession to the gates, and be the only ones allowed to pass under the small wooden gate. Only adventurers were allowed to leave the village grounds outside of trading season, and that privilege was a daunting one.

As they passed their parents, the twins paused. Kit gave his triumphant grin once again, but it was now faltering. Adrian gave a small wave, biting down on her chapped lip to keep from crying. They were heroes, and they had to act brave. They wanted no more, however, than to run over to indulge in one last hug. They could not, however, Deliah and Kai Ros quickly pressing them forward, each knowing personally the difficulty of leaving home for the first time.

For some, the pain of parting never lessened.

"You'll beh home 'gain soon, kiddos," Kai Ros said with a reassuring grin, leaning forward to whisper in their ears. "Yeh gotta give 'em a good leaving to have a good coming home, yeh know?"

Neither understood his words.

Too soon for the twins' liking, the small band had reached the gates. Never before had they so hated the small size of the village. With small, tentative steps, almost as if there was an invisible barrier they feared ramming into, the two slowly stepped over the threshold of the town. They knew they could not look back now – Kit would run back and Adrian would lose her nerve. They hurried to the packed caravan, clambering into the hitch just behind the large papapomous, huddled between Deliah and Kai Ros.

It was finally time. No more delaying, no more good byes. They were leaving.

* * *

Sephia clutched her husband's hand tightly, stopping just inside the gate as they group arrived there, far too quickly. She gave a little wave each time Kit turned to look back at his parents, or when Adrian would, much more discreetly, glance over her shoulder. As they disappeared around the caravan, Sephia let out a sob and threw her arms around Ulrich.

"Thay will come back, won't they? We'll have our babies back again, yeah?"

"O'course we will," Ulrich said, even as his voice cracked with tears. "Thay always come back. We'll see 'em again."

"I don't want 'em ter be heroes," Sephia cried into her husband's chest. "I juss want 'em to come back."


End file.
